Cai Lin
* She is the queen of the snakemen. She is currently a Dou Di and also exists in the form of a snake. she is a nine coloured heavenly python. She is interested in Xiao Yan, but wants to kill him for many reasons. One of those being that she is prideful and arrogant of the fact that she is Queen Medusa, while Xiao Yan doesn´t seem to care all the time. During her birth a Middle grade Secret Technique, which uses a tier 6 medicinal pill ‘Snake Marrow Bone Shedding Pill’ as the main medicine. Appearance Medusa is a very beautiful snake woman. She gains a younger appearance after trying to advance into higher ranks which Yun Shan mistakes her as her daughter. In Manga, She has long crimson colored hair, pale snow white skin and golden colored eyes. She normally wears a purpled skin tight dress. Personality She is very prideful and has superiority complex as she wanted other people to address her as "Your Highness" or "Queen". Medusa has a soft point towards children and admitted that humans are interesting(Only In Manhua). She didnt have much respect for Human Life before Xiao Yan. She has the traits of a Medusa( A Name meaning Snake Queen) which is a "Medusa truly loves someone until the end once she has been subdued by him."https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-647 Despite Xiao Yan has taken her virginityhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-620, she has conflicted feeling about killing him which she acknowledges. Plot She accompanied with Xiao Yan because he can make a pill that would merge her soul with Xiao Cai allowing her complete control of her body. During the 2nd Battle with Yun Lan Sect, she didn't help Xiao Yan much. During the stay in the Inner Academy, after the fight with Snow Demon Sky Ape she got control of the Heaven Swallowing Python and was the first one after Xiao Yan to meet Yao Lao and made a deal of additional 2 year Support. She can't hurt Xiao Yan because of Xiao Cai's spirit. After The Falling Heart Flame arc she tries but fails due to kill Xiao yan due to conflicting feeling in her heart. During his retreat for Dou Huang class, Medusa was the sole Dou Zong in the Jia Ma Empire and helped them despite being injured during the fight against the three sects.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-758Afterwards Medusa asked Xiao Yan to accompany him to Snake-People Tribe's location in the city to meet the Elders. When Mo Ba Si tries to create trouble for Xiao Yan Medusa uses reprimands him and uses a protective tone when talking about Xiao Yan.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-775 Despite keeping her outside appearances she panicked when she heard that she was pregnant.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-776 When she herd that Xiao Yan insiste don making 'Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill' which is a tier 7 Pill and uses a Top grade technique, her eyes revealed a gentleness that had never existed before as she looked at Xiao Yan. She became one of the key members of the Yan Alliance and helped managed it in Xiao Yan's absence. They get married later on the series.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-1390 She later on meets a hidden tribe of 7-coloured Heaven Swallowing Python which helps her improve her strength and becomes Nine-Colored Heaven Swallowing Pythonhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-1546 Trivia * She has a daughter with Xiao Yan. She named her Xiao Xiao. Little Cai (the 7-colored heaven swallowing snake who used to share a body with Medusa) was reincarnated used Xiao Xiao's body, allowing the latter to use its strength. * In the light novel (chapter 517), she is the third person to see Yao Lao in his spirit form (the first being Xiao Yan, the second being Hai Po Dong). * In the light novel (chapter 648), Xiao Yan gives her the name "Cai Lin". * She houses the Ancient Souls of the 7-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python Tribe within her and can control them to fight with her. They currently have damaged souls and she intends to heal them if she has the opportunity. Chapter-1547 * In the light novel, she is Xiao Yan's first wife, as a way to thank her for all her help with his Xiao clan. Reference List: Category:Female Category:Snakemen Category:Dou Zong Category:Jia Ma Empire